Swayed
by EnglishVoice
Summary: Leah found comfort in Angela's arms when Sam broke her heart. *Wasn't happy with quality of story so has been in process of rewrite.*
1. In The Beginning There Was Sam

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Same lady (SM) insists it's hers.

**AN: I took a break from this story because it wasn't as good a quality as I would like and I decided I needed to work on the plot and character history. I think too much was skipped in the beginning. So I'm going to be going back through the chapters and it may seem a little disjointed until I finish correcting this. Hope you don't mind. Once I reach chapter eight it should come together again.  
**

**In The Beginning There Was Sam  
**

This would be the third summer that Angela life guarded at the beach and watched Leah from afar. Leah was beautiful, seemed to be popular (Angela didn't go to the same school, so she couldn't say for sure.), had a hunky boyfriend, was smart and a funny. But unfortunately, Leah was unattainable. Leah was everything Angela felt she was not and she was into guys, not girls. What hope did Angela have of ever catching Leah? So Angela watched from afar and watched jealously as Leah's hulk of a boyfriend hung onto her. Angela waited all school year for the summer to come around so that she could watch Leah. Sure, she was supposed to be watching the water. But how could she when Leah's long luscious hair hung down her strong feminine back until it brushed the top of her firm round cheeks. Her elegant neck was poised and kissable. Angela wanted to suck, nibble and kiss down the older girl's neck, collarbone and down to her hidden treasures.

Leah disentangled herself from boyfriend as Angela watched on as always. Then Leah jogged over to Angela in shorts over a one piece swim suit.

"Hiya Ang!" She called cheerfully. Angela returned a half-hearted smile and mouthed 'hi' back to her crush. God Leah was beautiful. It was then as Angela's eyes raked over Leah that she saw the ring. It was the first time Angela had seen Leah since last summer. This was new. Leah noticed Angela's jaw drop and some other emotion cross the younger girl's face before she focused. Leah smiled dreamily looking down at her hand.

"You saw that huh?" She reflected holding her hand out looking at the ring. "Sam proposed. We're engaged!" Leah reveled in her news. Angela concentrated on not looking crushed.

"I'm so happy for you." Angela responded dutifully. Leah caught the tone wasn't as happy as she would expect. She expected that Angela was jealous of her and wanted Sam or a boy like him to propose to her. Leah noticed the look of longing resonating from the girl. She felt a moment of pity but observed that Angela was a pretty girl. She was kind and sweet and funny and smart. Eventually a boy would come to his senses and notice what a catch Angela was. Leah felt a sense of sadness creep over her as she imagined some stupid teenage boy kissing Angela. It was such an odd response that Leah brushed it from her thoughts and focused on talking about her engagement and how Sam had proposed back at Christmas. Leah tried to engage Angela in some friendly conversation but Angela seemed distracted. Leah politely left and ran off for her shift at the other beach about to start. Angela couldn't help but watch Leah's long legs pound through the sand. Her heart jumped for a moment.

Angela pulled out her spiral ring notepad and began to write her name alongside Leah Clearwater's. Soon she caught herself drawing pictures of Leah in compromising pictures with her own mouth capturing Leah and dragging the older girl into bliss. She occasionally looked up at the water. But her mind was elsewhere. As usual, she fantasized of all the things that she would like to do to Leah and all of the things that she would like Leah to do to her. She sighed to herself and put her notepad back into her backpack and attempted to focus on the beach.

Angela felt the unfairness of how Leah and Sam could flaunt their relationship for the world to see and she couldn't do the same without consequence. When she was thirteen, she had stayed with her cousin in Yelm. A town south of Seattle. She had her first and last relationship with a girl called Denise. The girls had quickly accused Angela and Denise of being attention whores and the guys had made passes at them or suggested that they would "set them straight." Angela shuddered. She didn't want to be set straight. She just wanted to enjoy what she liked without attention from guys and girls being nasty to her.

A few days later Leah showed up looking miserable after calling in sick for one day.

"Leah! What's wrong?" Angela panicked wondering if she was hurt or if Sam looking like a brute of a man had hurt her Leah.

"Sam disappeared!" Leah sobbed. Angela held her as she broke into a story how she had looked everywhere. Angela wanted to beat Sam to a bloody pulp and she soothed Leah as best she could. Angela spent more time around Leah but soon her cousin came and then Leah spent more time with Emily. Once Emily arrived, the closeness that had formed in the previous days were quickly lost and Angela felt the relationship was back to where she started. But at least it hadn't slipped back. Sam returned but weeks later something happened. Leah didn't show up to work and that was very unusual. Angela paced her room that night until after a few hours she worked up the courage to go over to Leah's house.

She rang the door bell and waited looking around the neighbourhood. The houses were smaller and a little more worn looking than the ones in her neighbourhood. Less money had gone into the gardens. These were some of the visual cues of the reservation compared with Forks. The opened and a warm but sad brown eyes met hers. A boy, around thirteen years old had opened the door and he was almost as attractive as Leah. But soon he would go through puberty and he would lose his slightly androgynous look and Angela's favour. He looked Angela over and backed away.

"Come in. She's crying in her room." Leah's younger brother, Seth deemed Angela an appropriate visitor and led the girl to Leah's room.

"Leah! Angela's in the hallway." Seth called and left Angela standing alone outside of Leah's room. She felt awkward, but she had to check on her beautiful Leah who was apparently crying alone in her room. Leah's door cracked open slowly before Angela was yanked in by the arm and through the door like the prey of a trapdoor spider. Angela saw Leah throw herself back down into her pillow sobbing. She walked over to Leah's bed and took a seat at the edge of the bed and stroked the older girls hair.

"Could you tell me what happened? I thought you and Sam were working things out?" Angela winced as she said the words. They felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but she didn't want Leah's happiness taken away from her. Leah threw herself into Angela's arms and she held the sobbing girl close soaking in her presence and touch.

"We were!" Leah cried out and fell into a fresh bout of tears. Angela hushed her and tried to comfort her as best she could. After a time, Leah's tears calmed and Angela listened quietly.

"He dumped me for my best friend and cousin, Emily. He doesn't want to see me anymore... He doesn't love me. He lied to me." Angela's heart was broken for Leah and she wanted to hunt down Sam and destroy him for hurting her girl. But who was she kidding? At five foot four inches tall and weighed a hundred and ten pounds. Sam was well over six foot tall and Angela didn't want to guess how much the man weighed. He weighed more than Angela could hope to take down. She would have to settle for comforting Leah. She brought Leah's face up to meet her eyes with her hands on Leah's cheeks with compassionate eyes and spoke slowly but clearly.

"You are a beautiful, strong, smart and independent woman. You don't need him." She wanted to say that Leah had her, but that seemed to be a bit too much honesty for the time being. "You grieve now but when you're ready, you will be stronger for this." They locked eyes for a moment and Angela felt a shiver pass through her. It felt like a connection had been made and she felt herself being dragged to Leah's lips. Leah felt something change between them in this instance and wondered what it was. She had wiped her face and was staring at Angela with red rimmed puffy eyes. Soon Angela was taking a chance and leaned in to kiss Leah. And Leah didn't move away. It was a soft and warm kiss. They held apart for a moment and looked at each other. Angela carefully measured Leah's reaction. She knew that she getting Leah on the rebound, but she couldn't help but hope that Leah felt even an ounce of the emotion that she was feeling. Timidly, Angela pressed forward for another kiss, this time she ran her tongue along the edge of Leah's mouth hoping that Leah would co-operate and open her mouth. And she did. Angela felt a rush of hope and joy. Soon they were kissing and touching and holding each other. Leah being more dominant by nature had pulled Angela down onto the bed and was straddling the smaller girl and kneading her hands through her clothes. Angela held firmly onto Leah's perfectly shaped hips that she had watched from afar. She loved Leah's curves and admired them in her hands now. They were falling into bliss grinding against each other when the bedroom door flew open.

"Mom says your friend needs to-" Seth began and stopped when he saw the two girls fly apart. His jaw dropped and he stood there staring blanked face. The girls sat on the edge of the bed looking at the ground as they both blushed.

"Mom says my friend needs to go home or decide to _sleep over_." Seth was wondering if this was how girls cheered each other up over a break-up when they weren't cousins like Leah and Emily. He prayed to God that guys didn't do that. He thought he would be more upset, but he was very interested in Angela now that he knew that she makes out with girls. If only she wasn't making out with his sister this would be perfect. His mind was racing when he was brought back to reality.

"She's going home!" Leah snapped in a harsh tone keeping her eyes away from Angela. Seth watched Angela's face crumple up in pain and felt for the girl. Leah didn't know what happened but she was sure that she wasn't a lesbian. She was sure that Angela was a lesbian and was using her during her moment of weakness while she was mourning being dumped. And she didn't appreciate being used. Angela got up and left the room quietly following Seth down the stairs, out the front door and back to the car. She tried to focus on the fact that she and Leah had kissed. And it had felt amazing. She had kissed one other girl and a boy. Kissing the boy had felt empty, kissing the girl had felt very nice. But kissing Leah was exquisite and she hoped to God that Leah would see reason and allow her back in at another time. Angela drove home and went to bed. That night, both girls were dreaming of that kiss.

* * *

Leah's recovery from Sam was sped up dramatically after "the kiss" and Seth thought she was going to pursue more with Angela. But she had avoided Angela. They never talked about what he had saw. He sensed that Leah didn't want to talk about it and wanted to pretend that it never happened. Leah's recovery was incomplete though. He was convinced that if Leah just gave Angela a chance, things would be better for his sister. The only problem was that if Leah went public with a relationship with Angela, Seth would have a lot of boys to deal with. He was already fending off plenty of lude innuendo's about his hot older sister in his grade. Leah had lost her job due to failure to show up and she was avoiding the beach and Forks. She was avoiding Angela and the budding new feelings that she was experiencing. Night after night, her dreams of Sam turned from hot, hard and masculine to warm, soft and feminine. There wasn't anything masculine about Angela. She was a strong swimmer and hard some tone and definition in her body, but her body was beautifully curved and feminine. Her mind kept bringing up the pretty younger girl from Forks. No matter how hard she tried to push her from her thoughts, she was confronted with images of Angela.

Sam had started a small gang of three in La Push. Sam, Paul and Jared. Leah was curious and distrustful. She threw her attentions into understanding why the Council and her father still had such positive affections for Sam when she highly doubted he was up to any good. He wasn't going to college in the fall anymore. He seemed to be running in and out of the forest whenever she saw him along with his goons and none of them seemed to wear anything except pants and shorts. No shirts and no shoes ever seemed to grace their bodies. Eventually she found Paul laying back on the beach, propped on his elbows.

"What are you guys selling around La Push?" Leah asked. He didn't look up.

"We're not selling anything." Paul replied without looking up. Leah was quiet.

"You're up to something. I'm going to find out what it is and when I do, the Council we kick you out of La Push." Paul jumped to his feet and stood nose to nose with her. Except he had grown over six foot tall as well and she was suddenly being towered over and she couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to destroy her. It was very intimidating but she refused to back down. But then his eyes changed and softened and stared at her adoringly. Leah felt herself shrink back from him. She wouldn't back down from anger. But now he was emanating pure love. And she shrank back from that. They stared into each others brown eyes. His eyes were a shade lighter than hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a small pull towards him. She jerked away from him and backed away onto the beach and began to run. Soon she was at the parking lot where Angela watched Leah struggle for breath. Angela ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Leah stared at Angela thinking quietly to herself. She needed to get away from the feeling that pulled her to Paul. She didn't like the guy. He had a temper and she had witnessed him bullying a fair number of students around the school. Angela was so gentle and sweet and ... perfect.

"Can you stay at my place tonight?" She asked the quiet girl.

"Of course!" Angela beamed feeling ecstatic. They went into Angela's car and drove away. They each passed shy looks at each other. They both knew what was about to transpire felt excitement build even as nothing happened. Leah knew that Seth was out tonight and her parents were in Seattle. It was just the two of them. As she explained this to Angela arriving home, she caught Angela gulping. She chuckled and held Angela's face in her hands just as had been done to her the last time Angela had been in her home. They never made it to a bedroom. Soon they were in a state of mid-undress rocking and moaning in each others arms. It felt perfect. Like this was the way it was meant to be.

"Angela!" Leah screamed as Angela had pulled away and had buried her face into Leah's hot wet folds. Leah was already so close to orgasm that Angela only had to suck down on her clitoris and with a few strokes of her tongue Leah's legs had clamped down around Angela's head and she was trembling through an orgasm. Angela assisted Leah in riding through her orgasm before moving to capture Leah's lips with her own. Leah tasted herself on Angela's lips and held Angela's hips tightly rocking her against her body. Angela ground down against Leah and felt a coil building inside her core. A moan slipped from her and she gripped Leah tightly as her own orgasm began to build. Leah felt a thrill rush through her as the shy girl became shy no more and groaned deliciously thrusting against her. Angela stiffened as she peaked her orgasm and Leah held her gently and rocked against Angela to carry her through. They collapsed in each others arms breathing heavily, their chests heaving. At first they cuddled and then reality started to dawn on Leah. What was she doing with this girl? She had never fantasized about a girl in her life. Angela felt so good against her. But Leah wasn't a dike. She had just been dumped by the love of her life and now she was screwing some girl? She could feel love rolling off this girl, just as she had felt it from Paul. But she wanted that love to return from whence she had lost it. Sam.

Leah sat up in bed feeling upset, confused and ashamed. She turned her emotions on Angela and narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "Get out!" She said coldly. Angela had been feeling euphoric up until this moment. She felt an earth shattering pain cross through her. Leah felt a moment of guilt as Angela's face crumpled in pain. "Get out of my bed you fucking Lesbo!" Leah shouted feeling the need to distance herself from what she had just participated in. Angela set a mask over her face and solemly climbed out of the bed. She was breaking inside but she was determined not to show that in front of Leah. She glared at Leah as she got dressed and watched as Leah blushed but forced herself to watch with an angry mask to cover her own shame.

Angela silently left the Clearwater home, drove home and snuck upstairs to bed. It was only after she was quietly tucked in bed and hiding under her covers that she broke down in tears.


	2. Pulled Apart

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Same lady (SM) insists it's hers.

**AN: Not finished.  
**

**Pulled Apart  
**

Leah was feeling very confused. She felt a physical pull towards a certain young man by the name of Paul. There wasn't any emotion attached to the pull. Just an awareness of his presence. And that alerted her to the fact that he was following her. At the same time, she felt guilt and remorse and affection and attraction for a certain young lady. And she knew all too well that that young lady was nowhere to be found in La Push. She was up in Forks licking her wounds after she had been used an abused by Leah. Leah felt all too many emotions attached to Angela. She had had multiple dreams of Angela and Paul. It was almost like a threesome as her mind interchanged Paul and Angela in rapid succession. She didn't feel a physical attraction for Paul. Just this annoying connection that prickled her skin like a mosquito bite that she had to work to ignore. He just slipped into her subconscious. Meanwhile Angela had taken root and outshone Leah's hurt for her loss of Sam. Angela had a healing affect on Leah that she didn't want to admit.

Love was bizarrely beginning to be a word that she was associating with Angela and she didn't want to. She wanted to be the same, popular girl she had always been. She didn't want to be the dike. She didn't want to be the girl who had her heart broken and vowed off men forever. And she tried not to think Angela. Heaven knows how hard she tried. But sweet Angela clung to the vestiges of Leah's bruised heart and wounded ego.

As Leah thought about Angela more and more, she was distracted and failed to go out much. Her family assumed that she was still in mourning over Sam. They tip toed around her. Seth assumed that what he had witnessed in Leah's bedroom was momentary insanity due her heartbreak. Which only made him feel so much worse for her. He couldn't imagine ever being so heart broken that he would turn to a man for sexual comfort. But maybe it was different for girls. He thought of other things.

Leah fought hard to think of other things and made the decision one day to go grocery shopping with her mother.

* * *

Angela quit her job. She couldn't face Leah in La Push after all that had happened. She was strong though. She took care of her siblings every day. She went on with life as best she could. It hurt to think about Leah, but she did her best not to. Of course, not thinking about beautiful, smart and funny Leah was a lot easier said than done. Leah seeped into Angela's thoughts, hopes and dreams. She was doing grocery shopping one Saturday morning in Forks when she saw Leah. Her heart skipped a beat and rose up to her throat, her breath caught in her chest and she felt dizzy. Embarrassment and hurt swung over her head like a sword hanging from a thread high over her, threatening to snap bringing the sword down and skewering her. The imagery made her shudder but she forced herself to keep moving forward. But she was weak for a moment. She stopped and stared at Leah with a broken expression on her face. And yet she knew right then and there that she had forgiven Leah. She shouldn't forgive her, but she had. And she wanted nothing more than for Leah to hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Leah had felt eyes watching her and she looked around the produce section to see Angela staring at her. She sucked in a deep breath of air and then held her breath as she stared back at Angela. Their eyes held each other as Sue continued to select the best apples. Leah felt guilt pressing down on her taking in Angela's expression. Soon, Leah broke the trance and looked towards the entrance. Angela understood the body language and the sideways glance. She nodded acknowledging that she understood.

"Mom, I'm not feeling too hot. I need some fresh air. I'll meet you outside when you're done here." Leah told Sue absentmindedly. Sue nodded but didn't look at Leah. She was focused on the banana's now.

Angela felt a rush of anxiety and fear and anticipation as she waited out front of the grocery store. She wondered if more rejection was coming her way or if Leah would accept her and the feelings that they had for each other. She shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Soon she saw Leah walking to the exit.

Rain was soaking Angela as she waited outside when Leah approached the exit. It appeared that Angela hadn't noticed the rain. She was more focused on Leah than on the cold rain striking her. Leah took her by the elbow and led her to the empty dock around the side of the building away from prying eyes. Neither girl spoke for a time. They felt so many emotions. One emotion they shared was shame even if it was for different reasons. Angela had accepted that she was gay many years ago. But she was ashamed of the rejection she had received at the hands of Leah. While Leah was ashamed of her attraction to this girl.

She noted that Paul's presence seemed to be currently on hiatus. She guessed that that meant that he wasn't around and she appreciated the privacy right now. She wondered if he just didn't go to Forks. If so she would have to spend more time there. She didn't want anyone to see her with Angela like this. She associated lesbians with masculine women and drunk frat girls making out in Girl's Gone Wild dvd's. What she felt with Angela wasn't anything like what she felt between them. But she didn't want other people to view her that way. She just wanted Sam and a wedding and children and a home and the old dream that she had lost. Or at least that's what she thought she wanted.

Angela's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to say something. But it was Leah who spoke first.

"I want to be friends. I can't date you." Angela was silent and gripped her hands into tight fists. She knew immediately what was behind Leah's words. With effort she slowly put together the words she needed to say.

"You're worried about people thinking you're gay. I'm in high school too. I don't want a public relationship. The guys wouldn't leave us a lone and the girls can become nasty. No one would have to know. It could just be you and me. I want to be with you so badly!" Angela beseeched her. Leah was quiet feeling the rain soak through her that Angela still seemd to be oblivious too. The rain collected and ran in trickles down their faces and through their hair. She was breathless hearing her confession. It had been quite a few weeks from when Sam had proposed and professed his love to her before her dumped her for Emily. But searching Angela's face she wondered if she could give the girl a chance? Maybe this was the start of something special?

"We can't have this conversation here. Let's go to my place. I'll just tell my Mom I'm going." Leah decided. Angela nodded. Leah ran inside and told Sue that she had been caught in the rain and was catching a ride with Angela home to dry off. People in the store gave sympathetic and amused looks to a soaked native girl. When she came out of the store, Angela had brought her car around. Leah sat in the passenger seat and wondered how wet the seats were going to be after the half hour drive back to La Push. They were quiet. The drive seemed to last for an eternity. They pulled up outside of the Clearwater's home and Leah found the front door open and Seth and Paul sitting in front of the television playing video games. Paul gave Leah an adoring look that made Leah grimace and Angela raise an eyebrow. Harry was sitting at a desk looking over the budget. It seemed strange to Leah that Paul was in her house given the large age difference between them until she noticed something that she hadn't been paying attention to. Seth had grown. Seth had grown a lot. He was muscled and bigger than Leah. His face had angled and lost much of his baby face. He looked five years older. She squinted her eyes at him but headed to her room with Angela in tow.

In her room, she had pulled out two towels and handed one to Angela. They turned around and undressed and dried off. Angela wrapped herself in the towel and Leah threw on shorts and t-shirt. "Wait here." Leah instructed as she took Angela's clothes and took them to the laundry room. She ignored Paul who was no longer playing the video game but sitting on the couch. She put Angela's clothes in the dryer before returning to her room. She pulled out another pair of shorts and a t-shirt and handed them to Angela. "Here. You can wear these." Leah turned around and waited for to dress facing away.

"Thanks." Angela said once she was decent. Leah turned around and took a deep breath. Angela looked cute in her shorts and t-shirt. They were slightly over sized for the younger girl but something about it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"You don't expect us to go public then?" Leah asked her. Angela's face grew into a cheeky grin.

"Absolutely not. This is just between you and me. I don't want to share anything about us with nosey boys and nasty girls living around here." She indicated the two of them and took a step closer to Leah. She was scared of getting hurt, but she had to take a chance that something could happen between them. Leah felt a sexual pull towards Angela and a physical pull towards Paul downstairs. She mentally shook him off and focused on the girl standing right in front of her. She was small, vulnerable and beautiful. Leah stepped forward and took Angela by the hand. They breathed heavily anticipating what Leah was about to do next.

"Ang you're so fucking beautiful!" Leah ripped Angela to her and crushed her mouth over hers. Her tongue pressed past Angela's lips and she quickly dominated Angela's tongue. She felt lust and excitement inundate her senses. Angela's soft smooth skin. Angela's warm comforting scent. Angela's wispy locks in her fingers. Angela's fresh hint of honey taste. Angela's softness in personality and body. Leah took Angela into herself through her senses and then took Angela to her bed. Soon their clothes were gone and Leah was exploring Angela's ripe breasts, gentle curves and incredibly soft folds. She tasted, nibbled, sucked and kissed Angela wanting to know every crevice of her body. Leah explored Angela's body's responses to her touches, her kisses and her tongue. She thrust and rocked and teased Angela's body wanting to hear every pant and whimper she could grip and pull out of the girl. She was seized by the need to possess an encyclopedic knowledge of Angela's body. Sometimes she broke down and rode Angela bringing herself to orgasm but quickly went back to pushing Angela to her next pinnacle.

Angela lay back on Leah's bed being swept up in amazing sensations feeling like she had just been overpowered by Leah's lust. She had never been at the receiving end of so much attention. Leah had pushed her through orgasms and the torture of not being allowed to make noise through the summits she was carried up. She had been assaulted with bliss and couldn't collect herself between rounds of attention lavished on her long enough to return the favour. While Angela had more skill, Leah's curiosity and immense need more than made up for her short falls.

Finally Leah dropped down beside Angela on the queen size bed and they stared up at the ceiling. Leah must have spent a couple of hours at least exploring Angela's body and they were tired out and very hungry. They breathed heavily and then looked at each other and giggled like school girls.

"You were amazing!" Angela giggled shyly.

"You make the best happy sounds in your throat and you feel so good under me and the faces you pull... I never want to stop." Leah leaned in to kiss Angela. They shared a short chaste kiss glowing in each others eyes. They knew right then that this was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

It hurt so much to feel the echo of what Leah was experiencing. Seth was listening with Paul when they heard Angela's reassurance that they wouldn't go public. Sam and Paul and phased, soon after Seth had phased with Jared. Seth had recalled the memory of Leah and Angela grinding against each other but they had all written it off as Seth had written it off. But downstairs, they had heard and smelled so much more. Paul had felt small bursts of deliciousness whenever Leah peaked. After only fifteen minutes they had escaped to the woods. Sam, Jared and Seth had stood by Paul as his heart broke feeling echo's of his imprint sleeping with another girl. They hadn't expected the two girls to last a few hours. Seth was disturbed by the imagery of his sister having sex but strangely felt better that it was a girl and not a man for reasons that he couldn't understand. Sam was feeling insecure that his ex-girlfriend had turned into a lesbian.

_If you were a girl, wouldn't you date girls too? I'm still not sure why girls date guys. They're just so hot! _Jared thought dreamily.

Sam ignored Jared. _So what's the game plan? _

Paul shrugged inwardly. _She's dating a girl. Unless I shift into a girl, what hope do I have?_

Sam chuckled. _She was engaged to me. I doubt that she's entirely against dating men. Maybe you could get a threesome out of this._

Paul groaned. _Sam, would you share your imprint in a threesome?_

Sam tried to imagine a threesome with his imprint but the possessive nature of an imprint hurt him. _Point taken. _

Paul phased to get away from their thoughts and sat through an eternity of feeling the echo of Leah's giddiness in the arms of another. It could be worse, she could be in pain. Or she could be with a man and he could worry about her getting pregnant. And these thoughts were true. It could be worse. But that didn't make what he was feeling right now go away. He sat and he sulked. He was glad that Leah wasn't going public with this relationship. Before he phased he would have been excited to have a hot lesbian or bisexual chick living nearby. Along with a large chunk of the rest of the population.

So far imprinting for the pack had been a bust. Sam lost his fiancee and his imprint was back from the hospital with her face messed up. And Paul had imprinted on a girl who was having wild sex with another girl after having her heart broken. She'd probably never trust another man again. Paul felt a horrible gnawing sensation the bottom of his stomach and a lump in his throat. Leah had finished doing whatever with Angela and he was sitting naked and alone in the woods. He felt like such a pussy. Leah had his heart and his hope and his future in her hands. He doubted any good could come of this.


	3. Interrupted

**AN: It's been a while, but I've been thinking of taking another shot at this. **

**SM owns twilight and it's characters. Just think of me playing with Barbies and GI Joes and you get the idea.**

It was glorious! The sun rose the next day and Angela happily got ready for school. She knew that after school, she would be having a clandestine rendezvous with Leah. A secret right under the noses of those around her. She wanted so much to nuzzle her face into Leah's neck and smell her wild rose scent. Her scent was an exciting but subtly gentle. Yes, Leah was her wild rose. Thorny and treacherous, but beautiful and all encompassing at the same time.

Angela smiled foolishly through calculus at the black board remembering how she could have sworn her soul had touched the heavens during sex with Leah. Surely no one else could have ever felt what Leah had made her feel? She had felt she might die at any moment and be happy anyway. As though her body couldn't bear the full weight of all the pleasure. Butterflies battled for control of her behaviour in her stomach. She was torn between jumping for joy and sitting still through calculus and being a dutiful student. She felt a pang of guilt thinking of her parents and how they would react to her grades dropping if she couldn't get her emotions under control. She clamped down on her thoughts with an iron will and focused on the work in front of her. Even though she couldn't stop the silly grin that was caused confused looks from Jessica and Mike.

For once, she was too involved in her own life to notice much of what was happening around her. Bella was gazing into Edward's eyes and Lauren watching Tyler stare longingly at Bella. Angela could barely focus on her own page to with Leah mounting her in her memories. Angela had her favourite dildo in her back pack and wished that she had had the courage to buy more sex toys. She knew Leah would have experienced sex with a penis with her ex. And Angela didn't want Leah's experiences with her to be any less than she had experienced with a man. She wanted to make certain that it was equal if not better. And she would try her best to make it so. She feared being inadequate for her wild flower.

Her thoughts wandered yet again to Leah's wicked smile, Leah's pert nipples on well-formed breasts, Leah's sweet pinky brown folds so soft under her tongue. Leah's-Her thoughts were broken off by the strange look Edward gave her. She felt like she had been caught and so she clamped her knee's together and forced her thoughts back to the task at hand.

* * *

Leah was torn again. The physical pull to Paul was a wasp buzzing around her ear. She quite literally swatted at her ear at one point as it quite literally annoyed her. He seemed to keep pulling her from her fantasies of Angela and drew her back to reality. A reality where she was a bitter girl who had been dumped and was turning into a dike. The reality where women who did what she did with Angela were nearly men or skanks trying to get laid. She had thought all of these things about girls before. And her face heated with embarassment. Evenso, she felt a deep connection with Angela. Honeysuckle. Just like the weed, suckling on Angela's small bud, her taste a simple hint of honeysuckle and promise. A promise of a relationship that rocked her to the core.

Could she do this? Could she really lead a double life? She had already committed to it. She couldn't break Angela's heart again. She wanted her too much now. Her shame didn't ease. She judged herself harshly for all of her wants and desires. For not being the popular and normal girl she had thought herself to be.

And there was the annoying pull again. Her eyes met with pained dark brown eyes. She was been torn in so many directions she feared she might divide into three. The Leah she was with Angela. The Leah she was in public. And the Leah that was being inexplicably pulled by Paul. Would he stop? She thought furiously.

* * *

Paul watched Leah all day. He had slept fitfully. At first images of Leah and Angela sweaty and jubilant in each others arms, naked and satisfied. The man in him wasn't in the least bit distressed. He had always been confident in himself and thought they were beautiful. But the imprint, the wolf, burned with jealousy. Not a particularly damaging burn. More like a shower that was just too hot. Reddening the skin, but not scarring it. The more he imagined them, the more the man inserted himself into the images. The girls kissing while Leah rode him and he licked Angela's warm folds. The imprint and wolf fought against the idea. But he was convinced he could make this work.

His eyes followed Leah through the day. They had few classes together and he found himself not showing up to class to follow at her heels through the school. He smelled her shame, her joy, her arousal, her annoyance, her fear. He smelled a cacophony of emotions rolling over her. And he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and be whatever she needed him to be to ease her confusion. He felt empathy as he couldn't imagine how disturbing it would be to have a gay lover in the next town.

How much of him did she feel? Did she feel him at all? The idea that she didn't feel him was luck a punch to the gut. He knew he wasn't a deep man. He wasn't looking for much in life. But his imprint should feel something. Anything. He determined that he needed to look into her eyes. He needed to see and smell for himself how she felt.

And when it came, strangely enough, it was comforting. Through pained eyes he saw and smelled a flood of emotions from Leah. Fury, confusion, annoyance and a glimmer of attraction for him. The last gave him the most hope. She wasn't repulsed by him and she could feel some attraction to him. He could see that she wasn't feeling the imprint the same way he was. Not even close, but it was a hope.

He didn't have any hope of finding another girl. The imprint and wolf had him tied to her by his freaking balls. He didn't see any other girls. Their faces were meaningless. They could all be super models or hags, it wouldn't matter. He had to find something with Leah.

* * *

The day finally came to a conclusion and Angela hurried to get her younger brothers from the sitters. She made snacks and played with them until she were settled and then began making dinner. Her mother came home at five-thirty and took over from her freeing her to finally call Leah. Angela couldn't hide her anxious excitement from her voice and could hear the smile in Leah's voice. She didn't want dinner, she wanted Leah. She may have sped in her little old Sprint, but she could barely contain her excitement.

Knocking the front door, she was met by Mr Harry Clearwater. His eyes studied her knowingly causing her to clam up on the spot. What exactly did he know? She had thought that she and Leah had been so quiet yesterday.

"Could I see Leah please?" Angela asked in a voice just above a whisper. Harry frowned and swallowed uncomfortably before stepping aside.

Leah's brother and the same large young man that she had seen last time were in the living room. Seth had lost attraction for her as he face had sped through adolescence at an astounding speed.

"Leah!" Harry called.

The open plan allowed Angela full view of Mrs Clearwater finishing making dinner.

Leah walked quickly into the room and Angela felt her heart burst out of her chest for a moment. The men shifted their eyes between the girls. Angela was uncomfortable with being watched. She wasn't sure that their secret was so secret. What had happened?

That wicked smile flashed Angela's way and she immediately felt some of her tension release. "You're joining us for dinner." Leah announced brightly.

Angela's face fell and Leah was sorely tempted to give the girl a hug. Strangely, Paul and Harry grinned at Angela's disappointment. In all honesty, Harry had never even met a lesbian before and Angela looked nothing like what he would have imagined. She was a pastor's daughter for christ's sake! She was such a good girl. But Paul and Seth had informed him that she was sleeping with his daughter. This lesbian was screwing with his daughter's future happiness. Leah would be cared for and loved unconditionally by Paul through his imprint. He might have preferred if Sam or Jacob had imprinted on his daughter. But imprinting was rare as it was and Sam had imprinted on Emily and Jacob hadn't even phased yet. That boy was looking for trouble panting after that Charlie Swan's daughter.

How should a father feel about his daughter being in a secret lesbian relationship? He was torn. He was grateful it was a girl. Somehow it made it seem a little bit better. But that this girl was becoming between a wolf and his imprint. Angela was coming between his daughter and her future happiness. He couldn't condone that. But without the wolves super hearing and smelling, by all rights, he shouldn't know anything about this relationship. It seemed unsporting to call them out on it and lie that he had heard them. It seemed unfair to call them out on it. And so at the very least, he would give the girl the scrutiny of a boy taking his daughter out on a date at his dinner table.

The girl wanted to take the place of a man in his daughter's life? She had better damn well be willing to show some balls, umm... strike that, courage.

Leah couldn't explain how, but she knew that they knew. But she refused to acknowledge this fact. She wouldn't make this easy on them. They had been snooping on her to know. That was the only way to explain it. No, they would have to suck it up and admit a few things before she acknowledged anything. She swallowed her dread and her shame and buckled down to dinner.

Her mother seemed to be the only participant preparing to sit down for dinner who was oblivious to all that was happening. Sue Clearwater was assisted by her children bringing food to the table and took a seat opposite the head of the table. Leah dodged Paul's maneuvering and managed to place herself next to Angela and Paul took his disgruntled place at Seth's side.

Seth couldn't have been more uncomfortable and fervently joined Sue's polite banter for escape. The tension was thick and choking. Leah was hostile and hardly made an effort to hide her indignation at having her lover put under her father's scrutiny. Seth laughed to hard at jokes and Sue was clued into the atmosphere at the table but couldn't guess at what had caused such a thing. The poor woman didn't even know that the legends were true or that her son was currently phasing into a werewolf. The list of things Harry was keeping from her at this point was enough to make the man blush at the thought. She trusted him, because he was an honest man and he hadn't lied to her before. But the council had decided collectively who was to be told and who wasn't. And he obeyed the concensus the way that he knew that when he was a part of the concensus that he was obeyed.

Angela gained supportively glances from Leah.

"What do you plan to do when you finish school?" Harry interrupted Seth managing to put his foot in his mouth for the fifth time this meal. He kept his steady gaze on Angela who ducked her head down.

"Early Childhood education." Harry would have been pleased if the girl had been sleeping with his son. But this was his daughter.

Angela felt the weight of his disapproval. No one had ever expressed disapproval in her seeking a career in Early Childhood Education before. Her eyes darted to Leah to see if she felt the same way. Leah was busy openly staring down her father. Harry swallowed red wine raising an eyebrow at his stubborn daughter.

"When did you start sleeping with my daughter?" He couldn't help himself. Did it really matter how he had figured it out?

Angela choked on her food and couldn't stop coughing. Leah leaped up from her seat feeling shame and fury. "Daddy that was rude! How dare you speak to my friend like that!"

"I'm done dancing around the subject." There were already enough secrets in his household that he couldn't control. He could force this out of the shadows.

"Harry, apologize." Sue spoke darkly. She knew that there was more to the story that she trusted Harry wasn't sharing for a reason. There were too many things that went unexplained right now. But she wouldn't sit and let Harry speak to Angela in this manner. She was a sweet girl. Sue wouldn't venture to guess if there was any truth in Harry's accusatory question. But Sue would expect the same curtesy shown to Angela as a guest as she would for any boy Leah brought home. And Sue would never allow Harry to speak to Leah's boyfriend like this.

Harry locked eyes with his wife of twenty years. Still beautiful and strong. His stomach dropped as he saw her dark glare. Just like Leah's only, he knew that Sue could follow through on her threatening demeanor. Harry's balls were shrinking. He swallowed hard as the table witnessed the battle of wills.

"Angela, please accept my apology, I shouldn't have asked that." Harry managed to allow.

Angela's blush hadn't eased in the slightest, as his question had inferred the truth. She was sleeping with his daughter. And her parents had taught her that sex should be shared between a married man and woman. She felt that she was clearly in the wrong. She was leading Leah onto a dark path of sodomy, lust and temptation. Leah wasn't entirely innocent, but Angela knew she brought new baggage to Leah. The last thing she wanted was her wild flower's father's apology. She'd done enough wrongs.

So she gave a small nod and stumbled out of her seat. "I think I should be heading home." She avoided the eyes of the table and got out of her seat.

"Please don't go." Sue pleaded, she felt terrible for the humiliation she could clearly see written over the girl's body language. She shot her husband a dirty look and he knew exactly what was coming later.

"I think I need to get out of the house, let's go for a little drive first." Leah announced ignoring Paul, watching her every move. Angela couldn't help but feel relieved that Leah wanted to leave with her. She had feared that she had lost all chances with her.

The two girls threw on coats and disappeared out the front door leaving the dining room in complete silence.

No one spoke through the rest of dinner.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ang! You didn't deserve that." Leah groaned in the car. She wasn't going to talk to her dad for some time. The prick totally fucked that up this time.

"Don't." Angela sobbed as she drove out of La Push aimlessly. Seeing the girl's tears, Leah's stomach dropped.

"Oh Honey, pull over now!" Leah exclaimed loudly.

She was too upset to argue and pulled into an overgrown driveway by an abandoned graveyard. The old stones looked held more disapproval for Angela. She was wrong, she was all wrong from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Another sob wracked her chest while Leah snapped open her seatbelt and snagged Angela's seatbelt before taking the hurt girl's face between her hands.

"Don't let that Old Fart hurt you. I'm right here and I'm with you Angie." Leah told her forcefully. Angela couldn't see her through her tears but nodded her head anyway. Leah reached down and released the driver's seat so that it fell back against the rear seats, she settled her knee's either side of Angela's hips inside the small car and kissed away Angela's tears. "We're in this together. My family aren't going to tell anyone. It's still not public. It's still just us two." Leah strangely enough was reassuring Angela and not the other way around. She would have thought that Angela would need to reassure her, but through her shame, Leah didn't want to imagine life without Angela again. She wanted her.

A familiar heat settled between her thighs and she was licking and kissing Angela behind the ear and down her neck. Need and want blended as one in Leah's desires and her hands massaged Angela's breasts pressing through the opening in her coat against her thin shirt and bra. Angela mewled helplessly and it did something to Leah's sense of urgency. Not caring what passing cars could see in the evening light she unzipped both of their pants and shoved Angela's hand down to her slick folds before awakwardly sliding her hands into Angela's pants.

"Not-" Angela tried to speak. "Not here." She managed breathlessly before opening her door. She slipped out from underneath Leah and popped the trunk. She sent Leah a devilish smile when she pulled a picnic blanket from the trunk. It was cold out, but between the two of them. They had more than enough heat to keep them warm.

Angela was still laying out the blanket on the wet stoney ground when she was tackled. Their blood pumped adrenalin through their veins, building up to a massive surge as twilight set in. Having chosen a traditional sixty-nine position, Leah pressed her vulva down to Angela's talented tongue. Leah gripped Angela's bare thighs wide open as her hips bucked up to her eagerly waiting mouth.

It was all so perfect, they could only hear each other over the roar of blood rushing through their heads. Their heart beats erratic and strong.

"We need to talk." A bass voice spoke that Leah recognized came from the woods.

Both girls whipped into sitting positions and huddled together looking into the darkness.

Angela couldn't recognize the large men in the dark causing her to be only more fearful. But Leah knew them. Her ex-boyfriend stood flanked by Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call. Sam and Paul were topless wearing just shorts, but to her dismay Jared and Embry were gaping at the two girls fully erect and unabashedly shocked.

Could this get any worse?


End file.
